Hechizado
by cari.uzumaki
Summary: Esta historia nos transporta a un Japon contemporaneo, donde un grupo de amigos de la Secundaria Konoha interactuan y experimentan diversas aventuras. Espero lo disfruten, habra lemon en algunos capitulos. Parejas: NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai y etc..


Capitulo 1

Esta historia podría comenzar como cualquier otro cuento o historia para niños, pero no es así, esta historia nos traslada a una época remota, un mundo fantástico, donde se desarrollan las aventuras mas inexplicables de las que se tiene registro, y así sin más, conozcamos a Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata era una joven de alta cuna, su familia había sido desde tiempos remotos, uno de los clanes más poderosos en todo Japón, las leyendas cuentan que en un tiempo esos característicos ojos que cada miembro poseía, eran armas letales, Hinata por mucho que escuchara a las ancianas hablar acerca de aquellos tiempos, le parecía algo muy difícil de concebir. Cuando era pequeña se maravillaba escuchándolas, pero ahora ya no era una niña, estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años, en su último año de bachillerato y todos sus intereses habían cambiado a medida esta joven fue creciendo y madurando, especialmente aquella mañana, podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer, en aquella primavera, cuando los cerezos y su lluvia de pétalos rosa cubría las calles, y llenaba el aire de un olor dulzón.

Caminaba hacia la escuela en compañía de mi primo Neji como cada mañana desde que tenía memoria, como siempre, no era un trayecto muy animado, ocasionalmente hacían un comentario acerca de lo maravilloso que era el clima, y luego volvían a caminar en silencio. Para cualquier otra persona, aquello pudo haber sido sumamente tedioso e incomodo, pero no para Hinata. Ella amaba la paz y el silencio, y el trayecto hacia la escuela le daba tiempo de pensar, soñar, Hinata, además era una niña muy tímida, a sus 12 años era una niña menuda, durante sus tempranos años de vida, fue algo enfermiza, pero como era la heredera del clan Hyuga; su padre Hiashi nunca fue blando con ella a pesar de su delicado estado de salud, sin embargo fue gracias a las extensas horas de entrenamiento en las artes marciales, a pesar de todas las objeciones de su madre y otros parientes, Hinata adquirió una naturaleza serena, paciente y calmada y su salud mejoro notablemente al pasar los años.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un buen día Neji-niisan.

-Porque lo dice Hinata-sama?

-La brisa es fresca y refrescante, el sol cálido, y los cerezos especialmente hermoso esta mañana- respondió con una sonrisa tímida

\- Tiene toda la razón- respondió Neji devolviendo también la sonrisa.

Al fin alcanzaron su destino, llegaron a su salón, Hinata saludo a sus queridas amigas Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Ten-Ten, y la campana sonó, anunciando que el día escolar había comenzando. Kakashi-sensei entro entonces al salón.

\- Buenos días queridos pupilos, esta mañana tengo un anuncio especial-

\- ¿Al fin dejo de leer Icha-Icha sensei?- se burlo Kiba y todos estallaron en risas

\- Ja-Ja muy gracioso Kiba, pero no tan gracioso como pasar la tarde en detención- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Pero sensei!- replico Kiba desanimado y todo el salón volvió a estallar en risas, esta vez mas fuertes.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido, tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido. Puedes pasar- en ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió, y un niño rubio, con el cabello puntiagudo, y ojos azules entro al salón. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo:

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, gusto en conocerlos- y en ese momento sus ojos y los de Hinata Hyuga se encontraron, ella perpleja, rápidamente aparto la mirada ruborizada.

*Es muy guapo* pensó.

Naruto se quedo extrañado pero no presto mucha atención al momento.

-Bien Naruto puedes sentarte junto a Sasuke Uchiha- Este al ser mencionado, y con un aire de arrogancia solo levanto la mano para que Naruto pudiera ubicarlo.

-Veo que estas muy emocionado Sasuke, así que serás el encargado de mostrarle a Naruto las instalaciones y acompañarlo hasta que se adecue- dijo Kakashi con la intención de fastidiarlo y lo logro, Sasuke resoplo, pero no dijo nada.

Desde aquel momento Hinata, aquella niña serena cambio, su vida cambio, irónicamente la de todos en el salón lo hizo también, Naruto se adapto rápidamente, y logro demostrar ser muy hábil en los deporte, y logro convertirse en el único amigo intimo de Sasuke, quien siempre fue muy antisocial y antipático.

En Hinata creció de manera fugaz una admiración profunda hacia al joven, y con los meses se enamoro locamente, sin embargo Naruto no era la persona más lista que había en la escuela, y nunca se percato de los sentimientos de la joven, a pesar de todas las pistas que su ahora círculo de amigos le daban constantemente, y aquí estaba casi 6 años después, amándolo profundamente pero en secreto.

Era el ultimo día de clases y las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de comenzar, todos estaban muy emocionados, hacían planes e intercambiaban números telefónicos, para estar en contacto. Hinata está sentada junto a la ventana, viento hacia afuera distraídamente cuando una voz capto su atención:

-Hinata, venga Hinata, regresa a la tierra ya, las vacaciones de verano comienzan mañana y ¿tú te la pasas viendo por la ventana? Ughhhh no me digas que estas pensando en el de nuevo... En Naruto... dijo susurrando.

-¡Shhhhhhhh! ¿cómo puedes decir eso? y ¡aquí! - respondió la joven alarmada.

\- Tranquila, pero si lo dije muy bajito, además, ya es tiempo de que él lo sepa ¿no lo crees? ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? Por lo menos en mi caso Sasuke sabe lo mucho que le quiero y estoy decidida a conquistarle este verano.

\- Es diferente Sakura, tu eres diferente... Eres la presidenta de la clase, eres fuerte y decidida, en cambio yo... - dijo con un aire triste en la mirada - solo mírame.

\- ¡Lo hago! y ¿sabes que veo? una joven hermosa, talentosa y aun más fuerte que yo, solo hay que ayudar a esa leona a salir-

Hinata se limito a sonreír suavemente, pero la sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe, todos en el salón, que charlaban acaloradamente fueron silenciados por el ruido y voltearon sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta, y como Magnate de bajo mundo Naruto entro en el salón, con un pañuelo con la marca de su clan dibujado en la frente, unos lentes de sol y el uniforme totalmente descorregido, Seguido por un Sasuke avergonzado por las actitudes de su amigo.

Ino, Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura y Hinata estaban muy cerca uno del otro, asi que los dos jovenes se unieron al grupo. El rubio no espero un segundo más para anunciar:

\- Chicos tengo las mejores noticias del planeta-

\- A ver, a ver- dijo Ino interesada - no nos hagas esperar.

\- ¡Mis padres me han dado permiso de usar e invitarlos a pasar el verano en nuestra casa de playa!-

*mi oportunidad para conquistar a Sasuke* pensó Sakura.

\- Eso es muy problemático- dijo perezoso Shikamaru

-¿Tendrán mucha comida?- pregunto el goloso Chouji

\- ¡Por favor chicos, maduren de una vez!- Reclamo la rubia enfadada - ¡No se como los he soportado desde el jardín de niños!

-Yo me apunto- se limito a decir Sai.

Sakura pellizco levemente a Hinata en el codo, para que reaccionara, y funciono.

-Ummmm Naruto debo pedir permiso en casa primero- dijo tímidamente.

\- Espero que puedas ir Hinata, no será lo mismo sin ti- Agrego Naruto, esta al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ferozmente.

\- Yo estoy segura que mis padres me dará permiso- dijo Sakura

\- Y si Sakura va, yo también. ¿Y tu Sasuke? dijo emocionada Ino, quien siempre fue otra admiradora del joven pelinegro.

\- No tengo opción, debo vigilar a este idiota-

Todos rieron. - Venga, envíenme un mensaje mañana los que puedan y nos vamos el domingo. Concluyo Naruto.

Continuara...


End file.
